Memorias
by AMA-SAMA
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una chica a la que le cuesta adaptarse al mundo adolescente. Todo cambia cuando conoce, por error, a Sasuke Uchiha . Poco a poco descubrirán que a pesar de sus diferencias ambos tienen algo en común. Un pasado trágico.
1. 1 Rubios mechones

**1\. Rubios mechones**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por obra y gracia Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Una pequeña ojiblanca bajaba desenfrenadamente por unos escalones de porcelana, pues sabía que si hacia esperar a su padre este podría cambiar de parecer y dejar que la llevará el chófer como de costumbre. Y ella no quería eso. Está había sido la primera vez que su padre se había ofrecido a llevarla a su nuevo colegio y además irían ellos solos. Y ella nunca había pasado tiempo a solas con su padre._

_La pequeña Hinata Hyuga a pesar de que podía tenerlo todo, ya que pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Japón, sabía que siempre habría algo que no podría conseguir y ese algo era la aprobación y el cariño de su padre._

_Una vez llegó abajo y salió a un amplio porche con su pesada maleta sonrió y miró a su padre sentado en el asiento del conductor que mantenía un semblante serio. Sin poder evitarlo corrió emocionada al coche, abrió con fuerza la puerta del copiloto y subió al lujoso coche._

_-¡Hinata!- grito su padre, consiguiendo que la niña diera un pequeño salto en su asiento-¡La maleta!_

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta aún se encontraba en la entrada principal de aquella mansión tal y como la había dejado antes de salir corriendo._

_-Lo siento - susuró la niña mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- Iré a buscarla._

_-Quédate en tu asiento- Hiashi suspiró furioso -la traeré yo._

_Hinata estaba encantada, su padre no solo la iba a llevar a su colegio si no que ahora también estaba siendo amable con ella. La niña observó como su progenitor; un hombre de 41 años, con un porte elegante, cabello largo, ojos blancos y su característico semblante serio recogía la pequeña maleta de color lavanda y la metía en el asiento trasero del coche._

_-¿No olvidas nada?- pregunto Hiashi una vez estuvo ya sentado en el asiento del conductor._

_-No. Lo tengo todo - respondió la niña con una gran sonrisa que su padre ignoró- no olvido nada -susurro esto último para sí misma._

_La pequeña escuchó como rugía el motor del Mercedes plateado de su padre y vio como su hogar quedaba atrás, pero no sintió tristeza ya que ella no soportaba esa gran mansión, le recordaba demasiado a su madre quién había fallecido hace 7 años. Se sintió triste al recordarla, no entendía muy bien el sentido de la muerte de su madre, es decir, ¿realmente tenía su madre que morir? Hinata a pesar de lo pequeña que era tenía claro que no tenía sentido que su madre muriera, que los dejara solos a ella, su hermana y sobre todo a su padre que desde la muerte de su esposa se había convertido en un hombre más serio y gruñón._

_-Hinata...-dijo Hiashi, llamando la atención de su hija, mientras miraba hacia la carretera- nosotros los Hyuga tenemos una gran historia, como sabrás, y espero que a partir de ahora, no decepciones ni a nuestros antepasados ni tampoco a tu difunta madre. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Si - respondió Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza y contemplaba sus zapatillas violetas y procuraba escuchar a su padre._

* * *

-¡Hinata!- gritó su padre consiguiendo sacarla de sus recuerdos. Habían pasado solo tres años desde aquel día y aún lo recordaba claramente.- ¿Estás prestando atención?

-Sí, padre- contestó mientras levantaba la cabeza, se había pasado todo el viaje contemplando sus zapatillas violetas, las mismas que había llevado en ese primer viaje. Tenían un gran valor sentimental para ella, aunque ya fueran viejas.

-No mientas-la acusó- eres inútil incluso para esto.

-No, padre. Yo-o si estaba escuchando-o - tartamudeó y se odio por eso, pero era algo normal cuando mentía.

-Repite lo que acabo de decir

-"No te dejes llevar por esas tonterías adolescentes, sería una deshonra que por culpa de una inútil adolescente se juzgará a toda la familia Hyuga.."- repitió Hinata sin tartamudear , ya que a pesar de que no había estado escuchando sabia el discurso de memoria , su padre se lo había repetido año tras año desde aquel primer viaje-"Debes ser la mejor en todo, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas en ti..."

-Silencio- la cortó su padre ya que esa última frase ni siquiera había salido de sus labios, aún.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, Hinata se dedicó a contemplar los arboles del camino, mientras Hiashi seguía preguntándose cómo había sabido su hija que él iba decir aquella frase.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban adentrándose en el internado y atravesando el gran estacionamiento. Finalmente su padre aparcó junto a un coche familiar, del cual acababan de bajar un padre y una hija. El padre abrazó efusivamente a la muchacha mientras esta se quejaba de lo bochornosa que era la situación. Hinata contempló esta escena con amargura y a la vez con felicidad.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa - soltó su padre mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata bajó del coche junto con su maleta y una pequeña mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

-Adiós padre- susurró mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Hinata salió del coche y estaba dispuesta a irse así que le dio la espalda a su padre pues sabía que este no respondería. Había perdido la esperanza de que la despidiera con una alguna palabra de cariño y un fuerte abrazo como el que había visto antes.

-Hinata- llamó su padre y ella giró bruscamente, tanto que incluso se sintió mareada.

-¿Si padre?

-No olvides lo que he dicho- dijo mientras daba marcha atrás - Adiós.

Hinata asintió y a continuación observó como el mercedes desaparecía a lo lejos. A pesar de que había vivido toda la vida con su padre, ella jamás se acostumbraría a esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a la gran multitud de chicos y chicas, la mayoría bronceados por sus respectivas vacaciones en alguna playa paradisíaca. Todos se despedían de sus progenitores con abrazos y quería estar rodeada de ese ambiente ni un minuto más así que atravesó el largo aparcamiento sin mirar a nadie y con su equipaje a cuestas. Entró casi corriendo al edificio, en donde se suponía que se encontraba su habitación.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿esto no ha significado nada?- repetía una chica mientras se cepillaba sus rubios cabellos- ¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que yo tenga que decir?

-No- respondió Sasuke mientras se tumbaba en su amplia y cómoda cama.

Sasuke observó a Ino, una chica que había estado en su clase de biología desde hace años y con la cual nunca había entablado conversación antes de esa tarde. Ella había insistido en "Pasar un buen rato" y él había accedido por mero aburrimiento pero ni había pasado un buen rato ni había sofocado su aburrimiento, de hecho ahora esa mujer lo aburría más.

Ino era como las demás, tan solo con una leve diferencia, ella parecía adorar su cabello, incluso ahora que mantenían una conversación seria -al menos para ella- no paraba de cepillarse y acomodarse sus teñidos mechones dorados.

-Sasuke ¿por qué no lo piensas mejor? ¿Quizás yo podría convencerte?- dijo mientras se acostaba encima del morocho y empezaba a besar su pecho - ¿Podríamos llegar a ser algo más?

-No- respondió fríamente mientras la apartaba y se ponía de pie- Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella parecía estar muy segura de sí misma, más bien parecía estar segura de lo que podría conseguir con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez no había funcionado.

-Idiota- soltó entre dientes la rubia- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Otra de las cosas que Sasuke había notado es que a ella le gustaba pasearse desnuda por su habitación, obviamente se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo. Aunque él no entendía el porqué ya que para su gusto ella era demasiado delgada y sus pechos tenían una repugnante cicatriz provocada por la operación de aumento a la que se había sometido. Debido a su experiencia con las mujeres aquellas cicatrices, aunque diminutas, no pasaban desapercibidas.

Sasuke sacó de su maleta una camiseta azul y se la tiró, quería deshacerse de esa chica cuanto antes y si tenía que sacrificar su ropa no le importaba.

-¡No puedo ponerme esto!- chilló mientras tiraba la prenda encima de la cama. - Es demasiado grande para mí.-

-En ese caso puedes marcharte desnuda.

-Buscaré mi ropa - suspiró Ino, aquel muchacho era duro de pelar.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta y ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta pero Sasuke la detuvo ya que si se trataba de algún profesor podrían ser expulsados de ese estúpido internado.

Abrió la puerta y observó como una gran cantidad de cabellos oscuros ocultaban el rostro de una chica cabizbaja. Esta no habló simplemente se mantuvo temblando. Él estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuando la chica comenzó a murmurar algo incomprensible.

-Largo- soltó Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No - la chica había empujado la puerta- yo yo...

Esa chica estaba agotando su paciencia y ya tenía suficiente con Ino como para tener que aguantar a otra mujer.

-Esta-a es mi-i habitación- tartamudeo mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

Sasuke observó con atención los papeles y luego a la chica. Ella lucia nerviosa, estaba evitando todo tipo de contacto visual, jugando con sus dedos y totalmente sonrojada.

-Este es el Edificio B - dijo el azabache después de mirar los papeles otra vez- tu habitación esta en el D.

-¿Eh? - dijo Hinata confundida mirando los papeles que le había dado a Sasuke y comprobó que este decía la verdad en sus hojas ponía claramente "Edificio D" - P-Pero...- dijo confundida, habría jurado que ese era el edificio D- yo-o...lo siento

La chica hizo una reverencia, sin embargo al Uchiha le importaba muy poco sus disculpas simplemente quería estar solo y para eso tendría que resolver antes el problema de Ino. Pretendía cerrar la puerta cuando...

-¿Quién es, Sasuke? - dijo la rubia apareciendo a su lado completamente desnuda.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito ante la desnudez de la chica que abrazaba al muchacho por la espalda y dado que él estaba semidesnudo de la cintura para arriba ella dedujo lo que había interrumpido y pronto su sonrojo se intensificó.

Mientras, Ino analizó de pies a cabeza a la ojiblanca, esa posible fanática que podría arrebatarle a su amor platónico, esa que llevaba los pantalones más horribles que había visto, la camiseta más holgada, el peor corte de pelo y ni siquiera quería fijarse en sus zapatos. Mirándola bien no parecía ninguna amenaza, ya que probablemente y a juzgar por su ropa estaba intentando ocultar algún defecto y ese defecto quizás fueran una gran barriga, unas piernas llenas de celulitis o brazos rechonchos, en resumen esa chica no era más que otra pobre gorda que estaba loca por su Sasuke.

-Eyy- se dirigió a Hinata- seas quien seas deberías irte- tenía que ponerla en su lugar - Es que no ves que MI Sasuke está ocupado- dijo esto último mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al chico y este por su parte la apartó bruscamente a la rubia.

-L-o s-siento yo… - intentaba disculparse Hinata, mientras apartaba la mirada de los dos amantes y recogía sus maletas. Quería salir corriendo nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.-Lo-o siento-o.

La ojiblanca comenzó a caminar. Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró a la rubia otra vez, esta había decidido seguir con la búsqueda de su ropa, el azabache estaba harto de ella, no le había gustado que lo hubiera llamado "SU Sasuke". La quería lejos de él y necesitaba una forma de librarse de ese problema. Y encontró una solución y aunque era ridícula debía intentarlo.

-¡Hyuga!- gritó mientras abría la puerta, tenia suerte la chica no era muy rápida.

Hinata solo quería salir de ahí y encerrarse en su habitación para golpearse contra alguna pared por ser tan idiota pero escucho su apellido salir de la boca de aquel chico de cabellos negros que le había abierto la puerta hace unos segundos. Estuvo tentada a salir corriendo e ignorar el llamado pero qué pensaría de ella, así que se esforzó y se giró para atenderlo.

-¿Si-i?

-Entra -era una orden no una sugerencia- Quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata lo miro confundida no entendía por qué quería que ella entrará a su habitación y sobretodo ella no quería entrar. La chica que le había dicho que se largará probablemente estaría dentro y volvería a gritarle. Claro, quizás todo fuera una trampa de esos chicos, quienes querían burlarse de ella o algo parecido.

Y mientras la ojiblanca pensaba todo esto Sasuke la observaba y se preguntaba por qué no lo había obedecido, ¿qué hacia ahí parada observándolo? quizás la chica se estuviera haciendo ideas equivocadas. Tal y como había supuesto su plan para deshacerse de Ino solo le traería más problemas.

-¿Estas sorda o simplemente eres idiota?

-¿eh?- dijo la peliazul al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su mundo -Ya voy- tartamudeó, y no supo por qué. Se suponía que ella debía haber soltado un firme y rotundo "No" pero ese estúpido "ya voy " salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

La peliazul se dirigió a la puerta, entró en la habitación y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le recordó a las películas de terror en las que el malo mata a la chica tonta que entra a un lugar que no debe.

Hinata recorrió con la mirada la habitación que era espaciosa, de paredes eran de color gris y a pesar de este color tan oscuro la habitación estaba muy iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la gran ventana adornada con cortinas blancas que estaba frente a Hinata. Continúo observando y vio a su derecha, un sofá y delante de este estaba un televisor de pantalla plana, más allá un escritorio de roble y finalmente una puerta que era el acceso al cuarto de baño. A la izquierda observo una amplia cama desordenada y la Hyuga se sonrojo al deducir porque estaba en ese estado.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- chilló la rubia, aún desnuda, mientras salía del baño y señalaba a Hinata con un dedo acusador. -Creí que te había dicho que te largarás de aquí-.

Sintió como la mirada y las palabras de aquella rubia despedían odio y rabia hacia su persona. Y ojiblanca se hacia la misma pregunta, ella tenía que salir corriendo y olvidar todo esto.

-Necesito que me dejes algo de ropa

¿El chico le hablaba a ella? Volvía a sentirse confundida, ¿Para qué iba él a querer su ropa? , ¿Debía darle su ropa?, ¿Porque había entrado a esa habitación?, ¿Por qué no salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad? Todas estas preguntas no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza.

-! Eh! Es que no has oído- gritó de repente Ino- quiere tu ropa, pero no te ilusiones, si la quiere es para que yo pueda ponérmela. Porque como podrás ver me arrancó la ropa y no sabemos dónde está -soltó una descarada carcajada- Ahora, si no te importa déjame algo de tu mugrosa ropa, quizás tus ilusiones con Sasuke hayan sido destrozadas ahora mismo pero no me importa, y para ser sinceras te diré; que alguien como tú nunca tendría posibilidades con alguien como él. Idiota.

Aquella última palabra había sido soltada en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para Hinata quien ahora estaba asumiendo, mentalmente, las palabras de aquella chica.

No solo le había gritado, también había compartido detalles que a ella no le interesaban, la había insultado y en cierto modo había intentado herir sus sentimientos con aquello de: "Alguien como tú". Estaba furiosa, y eso no era algo muy común en ella, no aguantaba más esta bochornosa e incómoda situación. Así que decidida a salir de ahí la muchacha de ojos blancos cogió su equipaje con determinación ante la estupefacta mirada de la rubia que no pudo evitar abrir la boca en señal de asombro, nadie jamás la había ignorado antes. La morena estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí y no le importaba lo que fuesen a pensar de ella.

Sin embargo cuando paso junto al chico no pudo evitar sentir que su determinación y su velocidad disminuían, ya que este la observa con una mirada penetrante y amenazadora. Pero ella ya había decidido, así que continúo caminando hasta la puerta. Cogió el picaporte entre sus manos. De repente y a una velocidad abismal sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared.

-Ahh- Soltó un pequeño grito al ver que el chico la tenía acorralada contra la pared y que la distancia que había entre ellos era demasiado corta.

No sabía que decir ni qué hacer ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse. Nunca había estado en una situación así con un chico, a decir verdad nunca había estado tan cerca de alguno. No podía hacer más que intentar evitar mirarle a los ojos y sentir como el calor llegaba a su rostro.

Su respiración se detuvo al sentir el cálido aliento de aquel chico cerca de su oreja.

-Mira, tú quieres marcharte y yo quiero estar solo, así que déjame algo de ropa para que pueda deshacerme de ella. Luego podrás irte.- susurró Sasuke

Luego el azabache la liberó del agarre e Hinata, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento, Soltó un fuerte su suspiro y a pesar de que sus piernas aun seguían temblando, se tambaleó hasta llegar cerca de la rubia. No se había dado cuenta pero al parecer esta estaba gritando y ahora no solo le gritaba a ella si no que ahora también señalaba al chico.

A pesar de su absurdo estado de shock, se las arreglo para abrir su maleta y enseñarle sus ropas a la que aun estaba demasiado ocupada insultándola y soltando "Dios míos".

-¿Enserio? ¿Me dejas elegir?- soltó sarcásticamente la rubia. -No quiero tu ropa.

Sasuke carraspeó, y pudo sentir como ambas lo miraban. Hinata lo observaba con curiosidad, ansiosa de saber que iba decir. Mientras que la mirada de Ino mostraba una mezcla de pánico y furia.

Para sorpresa de la Hyuga, él no dijo absolutamente nada, solo dirigió una gélida mirada a la escandalosa chica de su lado. Al parecer esta captó el mensaje oculto que el Uchiha había enviado con aquella mirada y empezó a remover las ropas de Hinata.

No encontró nada de su agrado, para ella eran todo demasiado grande y poco llamativo. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido blanco, era ajustado al pecho pero suelto por el resto del cuerpo. Inmediatamente se lo puso, pero quedó sorprendida al ver que incluso aquello era demasiado grande para ella. No quiso seguir buscando, pues sabía que no encontraría nada mejor que aquello.

El chico abrió la puerta dándoles a entender que no las quería ahí. La primera en salir fue Ino, pues la morena aún estaba recogiendo su ropa, que había sido esparcida por el suelo -cortesía de la rubia-. En cuanto terminó, de recoger su maleta, se dirigió a la puerta y sin poder mirar al chico cuando paso por su lado, se marchó. Milésimas de segundo después escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose a su espalda.

No podía creerlo era libre, ahora podría marcharse de ahí y olvidarse de aquellos dos desconocidos quienes habían sido responsables de uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. Suspiró y siguió caminando por el pasillo que la dirigiría hacia la salida. Una vez fuera sintió como el aire transportaba un delicioso aroma a humedad, al fin y al cabo el verano seguía un poco presente. Se sentía tranquila, ese aroma la tranquilizaba, hasta el punto de sentir la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para apreciarlo por completo.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al sentir unos suaves toques en su hombro. Hinata por supuesto giró su cuerpo para atender a esa persona con una sonrisa, pues cuando estaba tranquila era lo que hacía. Sonreír. Lamentablemente, su alegría se esfumó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Veras, solo quería disculparme por lo de ahí a dentro - susurró Ino que a pesar de que hace unos minutos parecía una persona imponente, ahora parecía más bien indefensa- Estaba enfadada con él e intente hacerte pagar lo que él me había hecho. Yo no suelo ser así y de verdad me siento avergonzada. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Hinata asintió. Se sentía incapaz de soltar alguna palabra pues estaba realmente sorprendida. No había signos de que estuviera mintiendo, sus disculpabas sonaban sinceras.

Antes no había tenido tiempo de observarla muy bien. Pensó que esa chica era realmente hermosa, con rostro angelical - muy diferente al de antes- ojos grandes, nariz respingada, piel perfecta,boca pequeña y labios rojos. Su cara combinaba perfectamente con su cuerpo esbelto y alto. Una autentica muñeca de porcelana viva. Pensó que esa chica tenía mucha razón al haber dicho que un chico como el de hace un momento no se fijaría en ella, pues ellas no tenían nada que ver.

-Bien, entonces, que te parece si olvidamos todo esto y volvemos a empezar. - dijo mientras sonreía y le extendía una mano. – Soy Ino.

-Hyuga Hinata- dijo ella recibiendo el apretón de manos.

-¡¿ERES UNA HYUGA?!- sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. -Pero que idiota soy, solo tengo que ver tus ojos.

Ambas soltaron una risita, predominando la aguda risa de la rubia.

-Emm... Hinata- comenzó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- hoy por la noche nos colaremos en la piscina climatizada y habrá una fiesta. Ya sabes música y todas esas cosas. ¿Quieres venir? Por supuesto puedes traer a tus amigos.

-Sí, sí ,sí.

Se sintió idiota por repetir tantas veces ese "Si "pero la habían invitado a una fiesta y además había hecho una nueva amiga y eso no era algo que sucediera a menudo en la vida de Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Bien! Será a las 10, nos veremos ahí- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

Desde luego, se podría decir que ese había sido un día fructífero para su vida social. Otra vez, una amplia sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras observaba a la rubia marcharse. Ésta giró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias por la ropa- grito, a pesar de que aún no había mucha distancia entre ambas, mientras se despedía con la mano y continúo caminando mientras pensaba en como la Hyuga pagaría por haberse interpuesto entre ella y su Sasuke.

* * *

**Antes que nada, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como pueden leer no soy demasiado buena expresándome, pero esperó mejorar gracias a su ayuda, es por eso que reciben gustosamente criticas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc... (^-^)/ Pero no sean muy crueles (u.u)**

**Háganme saber si les gusto para que lo continúe**

**PD. Estoy corrigiendo la historia (lol).**

**Capitulo 2: Brownies**


	2. 2 Brownies

**BROWNIES**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por obra y gracia Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Hinata Hyuga consiguió desempacar sus maletas para instalarse definitivamente en su habitación. Realmente sus maletas solo estaban llenas de ropa y como ésta era muy escasa no me demoró mucho en su labor. Sus útiles escolares ya esperaban en su recamara antes de que llegará, el colegio se encargaba de proveérselos.

La muchacha estaba más que conforme con ese espacio tan acogedor y luminoso que la acogería durante los siguientes 9 meses. Cualquiera quedaba impactado por la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana que se encontraba frente a la puerta. A la derecha, una cama espaciosa con mantas grises y un armario empotrado; A la izquierda, un sofá gris de dos plazas, un escritorio de roble bastante amplio donde Hinata ya había acomodado algunas fotos de su familia y libros que tenía pensado leer durante todo el año escolar. Finalmente, al fondo a la izquierda una puerta que daba al baño privado que por muy pequeño que fuera contaba con una cómoda tina blanca.

A las diez de la noche la ojiblanca salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor cuerpo y otra envolviendo su cabello. Al pasar por delante del espejo del baño no pudo evitar detenerse a observar su figura, algo que no hacia regularmente pues siempre acababa decepcionada. Observó su vientre plano y sus piernas largas, esas eran las partes que le gustaban de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahí estaban sus enormes pechos y sus anchas caderas arruinando su idea de lo que para ella podía ser un cuerpo bonito, ya que consideraba que ambos elementos solo hacían que se viera bastante llamativa y ella ya tenía demasiado con su apellido y sus ojos para llamar la atención. De repente la imagen del cuerpo de la chica que vio esa tarde atravesó su mente y no pudo evitar compararse con ella. Según Hinata, Ino tenía una silueta delgada y pechos que no hacían más que resaltar su belleza, a diferencia de los suyos que solo hacía que se viera más bien vulgar. Todos estos complejos eran la razón por la que vestía ropa holgada pues deseaba pasar desapercibida.

Pensar en Ino le recordó que la rubia la había invitado a una fiesta de la escuela. Hinata solo asistía a reuniones formales relacionadas con la empresa Hyuga porque nadie antes la había incluido en cualquier fiesta del internado. Lo único que conocía de esos eventos era lo que su primo Neji, ya graduado, le había contado cuando ella le preguntaba y él siempre respondía con dos palabras: "Fiestas patéticas"

Sin embargo la curiosidad por vivir aquella experiencia por sí misma la animó a ir. Además, seria descortés rechazar la invitación de Ino y tampoco se encontraba en posición de ser selectiva con invitaciones a fiestas.

Rápidamente buscó entre su ropa algo decente para usar esa noche, pero recordó que no era precisamente una gurú de la moda por lo cual necesitaría ayuda de alguien, además Ino había dicho que podía llevar amigos, así que ató cabos y pensó en Ten-ten, la novia de Neji, era la única que podía considerar una amiga, así que corrió por su teléfono para llamarla pero recordó su último mensaje de texto:

"Mi vuelo se postergó. Llegaré mañana. Échame de menos"

Eso significaba que su única amiga estaba en China y tendría que sobrevivir sin ella. Resignada agarró un vestido lavanda, al menos este combinarían con sus zapatillas favoritas. Pero al ponérselo y verse al espejo descubrió que parecía una berenjena pálida andante. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no le dio mucha importancia y salió corriendo pues ya era tarde.

Durante todo el camino Hinata se vio invadida por la ansiedad que le producía el pensar en estar rodeada de gente. No se sentía capaz de soportar esa experiencia, pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse había llegado y se encontró ante un panorama desolador. Muchos de sus compañeros e incluso alumnos de cursos inferiores caminaban borrachos por los alrededores del lugar de la fiesta. Unos vomitaban, otros se tambaleaban, muchos gritaban y algunas parejas se besaban intensamente en el césped. Realmente no quería estar ahí por mucho tiempo, pues aquel paisaje, extrañamente, le recordó las palabras de su padre "Tonterías adolescentes". Pero no quería fallar a la invitación de Ino e impulsada por esta idea se adentró en el edificio de la piscina climatizada con la esperanza de encontrar lo antes posible a su nueva amiga e irse pronto.

Ya había estado ahí en otras ocasiones pero el lugar estaba irreconocible. Cientos de luces de colores lo iluminaban la piscina que se encontraba en el centro y la música del lugar estaba tan alta que ensordecía cualquier pensamiento.

Parecía imposible atravesar la pista de baile improvisada alrededor de la piscina pero de todos modos intentó hacerse paso entre la multitud. Por supuesto, falló. Pronto se encontró rodeada de un montón de chicos que saltaban y gritaban al ritmo de la música. Entonces, vio una brecha entre la multitud y cuando parecía llegar al final tropezó. Afortunadamente, justo antes de que su cara llegara a golpearse con el suelo, sus reflejos reaccionaron y pudo apoyar sus manos en el piso de cerámica. De modo que acabó a cuatro patas pero sintió alivio por haber conseguido salir de entre el gentío. Rápidamente, se puso de pie pues ya podía oir las risas de quienes había conseguido ver su traspié. Estaba avergonzada pero debía continuar con su búsqueda. Por suerte, al levantar la vista pudo observar frente a ella a un trió bastante peculiar conformado por un rubio sonriente, una hermosa pelirosa y un chico moreno con cara de pocos amigos. Hinata reconoció a este último. Él era el chico con el que había visto a Ino por lo tanto supuso que él debía saber dónde estaba su amiga, ya que por como los había encontrado esa tarde y de acuerdo con los dogmas de Hinata, ellos eran algo más que amigos. Así que se levantó decidida a preguntarle por la rubia, sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la decisión se desvanecía, mientras los nervios y la vergüenza se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

_"No te eches para atrás ahora_" se repitió internamente cuando pasó frente a los otros acompañantes e hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo hacia el moreno. Tragó saliva.

-¡ESTOY-Y B-BUSCANDO INO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír mientras se maldecía por tartamudear- ¡¿USTED-D SABE DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

El chico bebió de su vaso y continúo observando hacia el vacio sin dirigirle si quiera un gesto."¿Me estaba ignorado?" se preguntó la morena e inconscientemente unas palabras volvieron a su cabeza _"Él no se fijaría en alguien como tú"_ y solo eso basto para que se sintiera como una basura. _¿Tan poca cosa era que no merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra_? , pensó y la rabia y frustración se sacudieron en ella hasta localizarse en su garganta y pronto esos sentimientos se convertirían en lágrimas, podía presentirlo.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, lo cual la sorprendió.

-SASUKE SIEMPRE ES UN IDIOTA- gritó el muchacho para hacerse oír entre la bulla.- Yo soy Naruto y ella es Sakura. – señaló a la pelirosa y esta solo movió la mano en señal de saludo cuando vio que la observaban.

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga – contestó mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Lo sé. Compartimos muchas clases.

Aquel chico le resultó agradable, tenía una sonrisa esplendida y sincera, era imposible que pasara desapercibida así que era extraño que ella no lo hubiera notado antes en alguna de sus clases. De pronto, recordó que encontrar a Ino era su prioridad.

-Estoy-y b-buscando a Ino. Ella es r-rubia y….

-¿Buscas a esa bruja?- pregunto extrañado el rubio. Pero pronto su rostro se iluminó y sonrió con malicia-¡Ohh! ya veo, pensaste que Sasuke sabría donde está.- soltó una carcajada- Espera aquí y yo la traeré para ti.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

-Quédate aquí.

Asintió y luego observó como el rubio desaparecía entre la multitud.

-Toma. –era la chica pelirosa quien le ofrecía un vaso rojo lleno de algún líquido transparente- Es vodka.

-Gracias. – dijo mientras recibía el vaso de mala gana, pero no podía rechazarlo por modales.

-Dime ¿de qué conoces a Sasuke? –preguntó mientras señalaba al moreno.

No pudo evitar seguir el dedo de la chica y su mirada chocó con unos ojos ónix que la observaban con rabia, así que por instinto apartó la mirada y giró hacia Sakura.

-Yo confundí mi habitación con la suya esta tarde. En realidad no lo conozco.

-Pero…le preguntaste por Ino. ¿Por qué?

-Yo los vi juntos en su habitación y pensé que eran novios, porque…

-Ya veo – cortó la pelirosa mientras su mirada se entristecía y daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Y justo cuando el ambiente se tornaba incómodo, Naruto apareció con una rubia tras él que no paraba de gritar.

-¡HINATA, AQUÍ LA TIENES!- gritó el rubio mientras hacia una señal de victoria con los dedos.

-¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡SUELTAME!- reclamaba Ino.

La chica lucía furiosa pero su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa y alegría al dirigir su mirada al moreno.

-¡Sasuke! – corrió hacia él mientras apartaba a Hinata de su camino con un fuerte empujón.- Yo quería disculparme contigo, veras lo cierto es que…

-Largo. Ni siquiera me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Eres asquerosa- dijo calmadamente el chico.

Sasuke se marchó del lugar tranquilamente. Él había sido muy cruel y sin embargo en su semblante no podía apreciarse ni rastro de emoción alguna. Muy contrario a la expresión horrorizada y llena de dolor de Ino. Instintivamente, la morena se acercó hacia ella para consolarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó aunque se sintió tonta ya que sabía que no. –Puedo hacer algo…yo….

La rubia no respondió, tragó saliva y en seguida una sonrisa exagerada se marcó en su rostro.

-¡Hinata viniste! Estoy muy feliz. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Ino jaló del brazo a la ojiblanca y comenzó a zarandearla como si fuera un muñeco mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile. Hinata aún sostenía su vaso con vodka por lo que fue inevitable que con los movimientos derramara todo su contenido y en consecuencia, mojara a sus vecinos en la pista de baile.

Ino se contoneaba de una forma muy exagerada por lo que Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en seguir su ritmo, además la vergüenza no se lo permitía, así que solo se balanceaba de forma torpe. Estuvieron de esa forma por lo que le parecía una eternidad para la morena hasta que la rubia volvió a tirar de su brazo. Y sin saber cómo, habían ido a parar al otro extremo de la pista de baile hacia un espacio donde había tumbonas de plástico blancas.

-Eso fue divertido.- dijo una agitada Ino mientras se abanicaba con la mano.- Traeré bebidas.

La ojiblanca, se sentó en una de las tumbonas mientras la veía alejarse y no pudo evitar envidiarla. Aquella muchacha llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, negro, ceñido y con un largo que solo cubría la mitad de sus muslos. Pensó que en ella ese mismo vestido podría verse vulgar pero en Ino el vestido lucia elegante.

De repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, así que se giró para ver a un sonriente castaño con extrañas marcas con forma de colmillos en la cara que sostenía una bandeja llena de brownies.

-¡Hey! Hinata Hyuga, jamás creí que te vería en una fiesta.

-Lo siento. Yo no sé…

-¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó confundido- Ouch, nunca había sentido el dolor de la indiferencia antes.- bromeo - En fin, me presento. Soy Kiba Inozuka me siento a tu lado en literatura.

-Es un placer- sonrió ante lo seria que había sonado su presentación y a modo de burla hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hagas eso.- dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Era un chico muy agradable y él también sabía su nombre. Al parecer era más popular de lo que creía, aunque claro lo más probable es que lo fuera por su apellido. Pensó que era muy reprochable que se hubiera aislado tanto de la gente que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer a sus compañeros.

Un extraño olor la sacó de sus cavilaciones y su mirada se dirigió hacia la bandeja que cargaba. Esa noche no había cenado por lo que los brownies parecían un manjar de dioses.

-¿Quieres? Son especiales. Toma todos los que quieras- ofreció el chico adivinando sus pensamientos

-Por favor. – dijó mientras tomaba uno entre sus manos- Gracias.

Y sin más demora devoró aquel postre. La textura era perfecta, el olor extraño y aunque era más bien insípido. Se sentía como si hubiera comido un trozo de césped y aún así disfrutó hasta el último bocado.

-¿Qué te parece? Quizás no tengan el mejor sabor pero créeme que eso es lo menos importante. Pero ten cuidado…

-Bien. Ya veo que has conocido a alguien- interrumpió Ino con dos copas en la mano y le ofreció un vaso a Hinata- Es Wisky con ginebra.

-Gracias.- dijo la aludida- El es Kiba. Él tiene brownies.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo conozco y él me conoce. Dime ¿cuántos trozos comiste?

-Solo uno.

-Bien. Deberías comer más- dijo mientras le arrebataba un trozo al castaño y se lo ofrecía a la morena.- A ella le encantan los brownies.- explicó a Kiba.

La Hyuga solo observó confundida, pero tenía razón, los postres le encantaban. Se preguntaba cómo conocía tanto de ella en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien. Aunque no deberían tardar en hacer efecto, además con 2 bastaran para conseguir un buen viaje.- explicó el muchacho.

La morena iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso, Ino levantó su copa bruscamente.

-¡Brindemos por nosotras, Hinata!

Ambas chocaron su copa y bebieron. La ojiblanca arrugo su nariz por lo potente que era el olor a alcohol, aún así dio un pequeño sorbo y quiso alejar la copa de su boca lo antes posible, pero su rubia amiga estaba sujetando su vaso e inclinándolo para que le fuera imposible dejar de beber. Pudo sentir como el alcohol quemaba su garganta y pecho, era un sabor desagradable y la sensación era aún peor. Al terminar solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, agitó la cabeza y comenzó a toser.

Kiba le ofreció otro brownie que ella devoró para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Se sentía adormilada como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. Quizás solo estaba cansada y necesitaba irse. Intentó levantarse pero enseguida el mundo dio muchas vueltas y solo cayó bruscamente.

-¡HINATA!- gritó Kiba mientras la sostenía. Ella entendía por qué. Solo era un pequeño tropiezo. – Será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.

-¡NO! YO LA LLEVARÉ. ALÉJATE. – gritó Ino.

_ ¿Por qué todos gritan? ¿Por qué no dejan de moverse? ¿Y desde cuando tengo yo la capacidad de hacer vibrar mi piel? ¿Por qué las luces brillan tanto? ¿Por qué la música perfora mis oídos?- _se preguntaba internamente Hinata y eran preguntas tan serias como estúpidas, el contraste hizo que estallará en carcajadas. Y su alegría continuó incluso cuando sintió como su nueva amiga rubia jalaba de ella de forma muy brusca, lo cual le supuso un fuerte vértigo.

Ambas se adentraron en la pista de baile y el estar rodeada de tantas personas hizo que sintiera pánico y que incluso le faltará el aire.

\- ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritó desesperada mientras intentaba librarse del fuerte agarre de Ino.

\- No.- dijo apretando más su agarre y acercándose a ella- No eres más que una gorda mojigata que busca alejarme de Sasuke. Si no nos hubieras interrumpido esta tarde, él y yo estaríamos juntos ahora. Pero lo arruinaste todo. Tú eres asquerosa y además eres estúpida. ¿Creías que quería ser tu amiga? Nadie querría ser amigo de alguien como tú.

La ojiblnaca estaba adormecida y la voz de la rubia se oía lejana pero pudo sentir todo el odio en su mirada y entendió todo lo que dijo. Cada palabra se había clavado en su cabeza y cada una dolía más y más. El pánico volvió a invadirla, y su capacidad de respirar se marchaba lentamente.

\- ¡MUÉRETE!- gritó entre carcajadas y la empujó.

Hinata solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo, sin embargo este nunca llegó. Al contrario, pudo sentir su cuerpo flotar y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación. Lo último que pudo percibir antes de que su conciencia se nublara fueron burbujas a su alrededor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Recuerden: Se**** reciben gustosamente críticas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc... (^-^)/ Pero no sean muy crueles (u.u)**

**Háganme saber en los rewies si les gusto el capítulo. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Próximo capítulo: El heroé.**


	3. 3 El Héroe

**El Héroe**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Un pequeño azabache con un papel en la mano llegaba correteando a la mansión familiar después de un día en el colegio.

_-¡Mamá, estoy en casa!- gritó el pequeño a todo pulmón._

_Al no recibir respuesta de su madre, decidió sorprenderla allá donde estuviera._

_Atravesó el recibidor y fue a la cocina pero no estaba ahí. Volvió a atravesar el recibidor y se dirigió a la sala de estar, tampoco estaba ahí. Luego de buscar en todo el piso inferior se rindió y preguntó al servicio, pudo hacerlo antes pero esas personas realmente no le agradaban porque nunca querían jugar con él y se empeñaban en llamarlo "Señorito" y él no era eso. Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Volvió al recibidor y afortunadamente encontró a una mucama bajando por las amplias escaleras._

_-¿Dónde está mi madre?- cuestionó con desdén._

_\- La señora Mikoto pidió que nadie la molestara por ahora, señorito- Respondió ella con una reverencia._

_El pequeño Sasuke ladeó la cabeza e hizo un puchero, luego decidió ir a la habitación de su madre. Ese mes no era la primera vez que ella pedía que nadie la molestara, pero él era su hijo y se trataba de un asunto muy urgente._

_Subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación principal y acercó su oreja a la puerta, pero no alcanzó a oír nada. Quizás su madre dormía, aún así el pequeño estaba seguro que si la despertaba para enseñarle aquel papel que traía en las manos su madre no se enfadaría porque él interrumpiera su sueño._

_Decidido abrió la puerta y al adentrarse en la enorme habitación pudo escuchar algunos murmullos provenientes del baño privado. Se acercó lentamente y con la misma velocidad giró la perilla de la puerta para poder abrirla, cuando ésta estuvo entreabierta, el pequeño contempló una imagen perturbadora._

_Su madre yacía boca abajo, en el suelo sobre alguna sustancia espesa que el pequeño identificó como vómito y estaba rodeada de botellas de cristal vacías. La habitación apestaba._

_-¡Madre!- gritó Sasuke mientras corría a socorrerla._

_Lloró desconsoladamente mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de su madre para que esta reaccionara. Su mente infantil se preguntaba por qué habían sucedido así las cosas. Él solo quería mostrarle el poema que había escrito para ella y con el cuál había ganado un premio en la escuela._

* * *

Las fiestas siempre le resultaban decepcionantes. De algún modo Naruto había enredado los sucesos para que él acabara ahí, rodeado de los imbéciles de aquella asquerosa escuela. Sin embargo a pesar de su habitual negatividad, esta vez no pudo evitar ver el vaso medio lleno (literalmente) pues para él lo positivo de aquellas fiestas era el alcohol que le permitía nublar lo suficiente su mente para alejar las pesadillas y el insomnio. Aunque prefería beber solo en su habitación que rodeado de sus compañeros de clase, a los cuales él consideraba los adolescentes más incompetentes de Japón.

Hace tiempo que había decidido que aquella fiesta era un fastidio, pero afortunadamente había logrado alejarse de Naruto y Sakura a los cuales solo consideraba amigos por interés, ya que siempre podía contar con el rubio para que hiciera cualquier cosa por amistad, y con esta excusa muchas veces había conseguido que asumiera la culpa de varias faltas que él había cometido en aquella escuela. Por otro lado, la pelirosa siempre estaba a su completa disposición para un buen revolcón. Pero todos los beneficios que esos dos personajes traían, también suponían inconvenientes entre ellos el enamoramiento enfermizo de Sakura hacia su persona y la relación fraternal que exigía ser amigo de Naruto.

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor solo para descubrir a varias chicas observandoló sin disimulo y solo pudo pensar en lo fácil que le sería conseguir sexo esa noche. Buscó entre todas a una afortunada y su mirada fue a dar con una chica pelirroja que lo observaba mientras mordisqueaba la punta de una de las varillas de sus anteojos negros y cruzaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos en un intento por realzarlos. No era gran cosa y estaba seguro de haberla visto antes persiguiéndolo en los pasillos de la escuela. Probablemente era una acosadora, de hecho ellas eran las mejores, pues no importaba lo que les dijera ni como las humillara, siempre continuaban venerándolo.

Decidió seguirle el juego y la miró fijamente sin expresión alguna. Ella reaccionó con una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a caminar para acercase al Uchiha y el pensó que había sido demasiado fácil. Le sostuvo la mirada y cuando solo se encontraba a unos metros de él, alguien se atravesó en su camino y de repente fueron una multitud. Pronto la perdió de vista y escuchó un grito.

Fastidiado y resignado por haber perdido a su presa, intentó saber que había formado tanto revuelo en aquella fiesta. Y es que al parecer algo sucedía en la piscina, pensó que probablemente algún idiota había decidido darse un chapuzón a pesar de la clara advertencia de que nadie podía entrar al agua.

No le costó nada abrirse paso entre la multitud pues muchos al reconocerlo simplemente se apartaban. Una vez estuvo en primera fila para el espectáculo, vio una figura femenina hundirse en el agua sin la más mínima intención de salir a la superficie. Los segundos pasaron y aún no había movimiento del cuerpo sumergido.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que nadie va a hacer nada?!- gritó Naruto desde el otro extremo de la piscina

La multitud solo observó como el rubio se lanzaba a la piscina y nadaba con agilidad hasta llegar a la chica, dio una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió. Al momento salió con una muchacha inconsciente de cabellos negros entre sus brazos. Luego comenzó a girar su cabeza en busca de algo o alguien. Sasuke supo que era a él a quien buscaba. Estaba harto de que lo involucrara en sus hazañas de héroe. Desgraciadamente para el moreno cuando Naruto dio con él, comenzó a nadar en su dirección mientras arrastraba a la rescatada con él.

\- ¡SASUKE! Podrías ayudarme a salir, no crees… - dijo cuando llegó al extremo de la piscina en la que el azabache se encontraba.

\- No. – respondió éste tajante mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Vamos no seas idiota. Al menos sostenla.

Naruto se mostraba frustrado pero determinado a cumplir con su labor heroica. Sasuke solo podía pensar en cómo su amigo lo había enredado para ir a la fiesta y ahora en esto. No se lo perdonaría.

Tras unos segundos de una pelea de miradas, el moreno tiró su vaso y suspiró exasperado antes de agacharse para cargar el cuerpo inconsciente que el rubio le tendió con una sonrisa de victoria y luego salió de la piscina.

\- Vamos a llevarla al vestuario, lejos de la multitud- ordenó.

Ante los ojos rojos o entrecerrados por la embriaguez de los asistentes, caminaron hasta llegar al vestuario masculino y en segundos se adentraron en la zona de las duchas, hasta ese momento Naruto había tenido un paso veloz, pero se detuvo cuando unos gemidos procedentes de la zona de los casilleros fueron audibles.

-¡Vamos a entrar!- gritó el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al verlo sonrojado y pensó que definitivamente su amigo era virgen.

-¡NO!- gritó una voz femenina seguida de sonidos de tropiezos.

Esperaron un rato antes de que unos chicos salieran corriendo y agachando la cabeza, por lo que les fue imposible a los muchachos reconocer quienes eran.

Entonces pudieron pasar a la zona de vestuario que consistía en dos filas enfrentadas de casilleros y en la parte central se encontraban bancas negras y anchas de madera; Fue ahí donde Sasuke colocó a la chica, luego decidió que por esa noche ya había sido suficiente y se dirigió a la salida para marcharse, pues su ropa estaba mojada y se negaba a continuar con Naruto. Sin embargo, este lo detuvo.

-¿No te sientes feliz de haber salvado a esta chica?

\- No.

\- Pero Sasuke, somos héroes.

-Hmp

-Muy bien ahora debemos realizarle alguna maniobra de respiración o algo para que reaccione.

\- Solo estuvo tres segundos en la piscina antes de que la sacaras. No se estaba ahogando y dudo que tragara agua durante ese tiempo.

\- Aún así está inconsciente…¿podrías ayudarme? Yo tengo miedo de empeorar las cosas. Ya sabes que lo de la biología y eso no es lo mío.

El morocho maldijo entre dientes, al parecer a Naruto no le bastaba con que lo ayudara y cargara a la chica, quería que también la reanimara.

\- No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella- suplicó.

Y él solo retomó su caminar, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos Naruto dijo algo que hizo que girara.

\- Está bien, si lo haces ya no te agobiaré con mis gritos y esas cosas que a ti te molestan. ¿Trato hecho?

Sasuke pensó que la propuesta era interesante, no estaba mal librarse de ese insoportable y ruidoso chico a cambio de tener que atender a una chica desmayada. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia las bancas para atenderla.

Al llegar su intención era tomar los signos vitales de la chica, pero no pudo evitar observar que a causa del agua el vestido que ella portaba se transparentaba y se ceñía sobre su figura, lo cual permitía una imagen bastante reveladora del escultural cuerpo de la muchacha.

Al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que era la chica que había tocado su puerta aquella tarde. Nunca pensó que tras esos tartamudeos y harapos se escondían unos pechos exuberantes, vientre plano, caderas anchas y piernas largas, todo en un tono pálido que a Sasuke le parecía apetecible.

El moreno recordó lo que había leído en los papeles esa tarde. _"Es Hinata Hyuga y se aloja en el "Edificio D", me conviene recordarlo.",_ pensó.

-Ey, ¿tan grave es?- preguntó Naruto preocupado mientras se posicionaba junto a la banca a mirar.

El posterior silencio le indicó a Sasuke que su amigo también había quedado sorprendido por el cuerpo de la chica. Decidió despegar los ojos de la figura femenina y comprobarlo. Las miradas de ambos muchachos chocaron en un segundo incomodo y el rubio apartó la mirada sonrojado, como un niño al que habían descubierto en alguna travesura.

El azabache se carcajeó y volvió a pensar que ese chico era realmente virgen.

\- Dijiste que la ayudarías…- murmuro Naruto

\- Bueno, como tú, he estado viendo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que por el movimiento de su pecho respira con normalidad, por lo que probablemente solo está inconsciente por el alcohol. No hay de qué preocuparse.

\- Yo no estaba mirando…

\- Cállate, pervertido

\- ¡QUÉ!- gritó sonrojado el aludido – Además tú la estabas mirando primero eso también te convierte en un pervertido.

De repente, el ruido estridente de la música entró en el vestuario, señal de que alguien había abierto la puerta

-¡SASUKE! ¡NARUTO! ¿¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!?

-Sakura, estamos aquí - gritó Naruto.

El otro muchacho por su parte, solo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio porque conocía aquel tono y solo significaba que la pelirosa estaba borracha. En ese estado sus muestras de afecto eran insoportables.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos hizo un exagerado puchero y abrió los brazos esperando un abrazo. Naruto lo recibió gustoso mientras el Uchiha observaba a la distancia.

\- Chicos, los busqué por todos lados- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿Estás borracha Sakura?–preguntó el rubio- Hueles a alcohol.

Ella ignoró su pregunta y lo liberó de su abrazo para intentar acercarse a su amor platónico, pero tropezó con sus pies y desde el suelo habló.

\- Sasuke quiero acostarme contigo, vamos a tu cuarto… o podríamos ir al mío.

Naruto no tardó en correr a levantarla, pero ella se negaba a pararse y lo máximo que consiguió fue sentarla y apoyarla en la pared.

\- ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación y acostarla?- pidió el Usumaki- seguramente ella no querrá ir conmigo

El moreno se negó, solo la idea de aguantar los reproches y berrinches de Sakura sobre por qué él no la amaba durante toda la noche hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

\- Llevaré a la Hyuga, conozco su habitación – decidió mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la morena en brazos.

Era la segunda vez que esa muchacha lo ayudaba a librarse de una mujer el día de hoy, el moreno sonrió al pensar en ello.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Recuerden: Se reciben gustosamente críticas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc... (^-^)/ Pero no sean muy crueles (u.u)**

**Háganme saber en los rewies si les gustó el capítulo y qué esperan del próximo.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 4!**

**Próximo capítulo: Vino blanco.**


	4. 4 Vino Blanco

**4\. Vino Blanco**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Para Hinata los viernes por la tarde solían ser dedicados a realizar ensayos de historia que en verdad resultaban una labor muy frustrante para una niña de solo seis años. Sin embargo, aquella tarde su madre irrumpió en su cuarto con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro para decirle que se preparara para salir a jugar, lo que extrañó a Hinata pues sus padres eran muy estrictos con sus estudios y jamás la dejarían divertirse en un día como ese, donde ya tenía asignada una tarea. Pero la pequeña no cuestionó nada durante el recorrido en el mercedes familiar._

_Cuando el auto se detuvo y ella pudo bajar, se topó con una preciosa pradera verde adornada por flores de colores. Su instinto la empujó a adentrarse rápidamente en el paisaje verde. La sensación de la hierba cosquilleando sus piernas mientras correteaba desenfrenadamente era algo, simplemente, liberador. Entonces, de forma brusca, cayó sobre la tierra mientras se carcajeaba._

_-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- preguntó su madre mientras la recogía del suelo._

_-Sí, mamá. Solo que hoy me siento muy feliz.- respondió la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.- Quiero seguir jugando. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, mamá?_

_-Quizás sea mejor ir a recoger flores. Además cerca de aquí hay un arroyo donde podríamos mojar los pies. ¿Quieres ir?_

_Hinata asintió mientras la cogía de la mano._

_Tras horas de juegos y carreras ambas se sentaron en un campo de margaritas a descansar. La niña apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras esta juntaba algunas flores._

_-Mamá, ¿podemos venir aquí todos los días?_

_-Me temó que no. Esta es una ocasión especial. – el silencio se hizo presente en el valle.- Sabes Hinata, tú vas a ser hermana mayor._

_Hubo un silencio en el valle y de pronto la pequeña se levantó de un salto y la observó con perplejidad. Luego volvió a inclinarse para rodear a su madre con un fuerte abrazo._

_-¡Soy tan feliz!- gritó alegremente mientras sentía el cálido tacto de su madre quien la rodeaba con sus brazos._

* * *

Despertó con la sensación del abrazo cálido de su madre que aún podía sentir levemente y por eso no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para descubrir de dónde emanaba ese calor, en realidad, sentía que era incapaz de hacerlo pues sus párpados pesaban demasiado. Sabía que era solo una fantasía pues el cuerpo que ella sentía en esos instantes era firme y musculoso, no tenía que ver nada con su madre. Pero de todas formas quería disfrutar ese momento, deseaba abrazarlo más fuerte, empero, siempre que lo hacía podía sentir que algo la apartaba.

Poco a poco era más consciente de sus males: ardor en la garganta y nariz, oídos ensordecidos por un pitido que no cesaba, frío en todo su cuerpo y náuseas por el balanceo en el que se encontraba. Por un momento una sensación de pánico y vértigo la obligó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver un hermoso semblante desde un ángulo bajo. Instintivamente, deseó tocarlo pero ante su intento solo recibió una mirada enfurecida, lo cual por algún motivo le pareció un gran chiste y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- Sí, muy divertido, Hyuga. ¿Por qué no haces más ruido para que el vigilante me descubra en el dormitorio de las chicas?

Hinata intentó soltar una disculpa pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron ruidos mezclados con más risas por ser incapaz de soltar una frase que repetía casi a diario. Sasuke estaba cargándola al estilo nupcial, por lo que la apretó contra su pecho con intención de callarla, pero por la fuerza que ejerció sobre la cabeza de la muchacha uno hubiera pensado que su objetivo era más bien asfixiarla.

-Créeme cuando te digo que mi paciencia está agotada esta noche. Lo último que necesito es que me sancionen por estar aquí contigo a cuestas. Ahora que estás despierta voy a bajarte y solo necesito que me des tus llaves para meterte en tu habitación y así yo podré largarme.

La ojiblanca arrugo el entrecejo pues le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse en lo que ese chico decía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pedirle que repitiera la orden, la puso en el suelo y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió como todo a su alrededor se movía a alta velocidad, lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Mierda, Hyuga. – maldijo el Uchiha, mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca y la atraía a su cuerpo para evitar que se diera de bruces.

Hinata volvió a disfrutar de la sensación cálida del pecho del moreno y esta vez también pudo aapreciar su agradable aroma. Por supuesto no se resistió abrazarlo, pero otra vez él la frenó apartando sus brazos lo más lejos posible de su espacio personal. Un puchero fue la reacción de la muchacha.

El morocho por otro lado, estaba fastidiado por lo absurdo de la situación. Claramente, esa chica estaba fuera de sus cabales, no se parecía en absoluto a la chica tímida que había visto por la tarde. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo había llegado a estar en aquel estado en el que ni siquiera podía tenerse en pie. De todos modos, él pensó que no era asunto suyo entenderla, lo que a él le importaba era deshacerse de ella para poder marcharse.

-Basta de tonterías y dame tus llaves- demandó exasperado.

"¿Tengo llaves? ¿Dónde las habré guardado, si yo no tengo bolsillos?", se preguntaba internamente la chica mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la puerta de su habitación.

-No tengo toda la noche, dime donde están o no me importará dejarte en el pasillo.

Si bien el tono de Sasuke no era muy elevado para considerarse un grito, la chica se estremeció ante la inesperada amenaza e intentó hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su cerebro se concentrase en las llaves.

-Yo-o creo que la puerta está abierta- balbuceó como pudo la Hyuga.

Él azabache chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta de forma violenta para introducir a la muchacha en la habitación de un rápido tirón y ante la brusquedad de los movimientos la conciencia de Hinata volvió a la oscuridad. Por supuesto él no podía simplemente dejarla caer así que la sujetó y la acomodó en el sofá. Cuando terminó la miró con rabia pero esta sensación se disipó pues la esplendorosa vista de las exuberantes curvas de la muchacha lo distrajo. La figura femenina era enmarcada por el vestido morado que aún permanecía mojado y debía agradecer que así fuera ya que eso solo la hacía lucir más sensual. Pensó que quizás si miraba un poco más de cerca podría descubrir si el tamaño de sus pechos era real o era producto de una cirugía. Su estrecha cintura y sus caderas anchas tampoco podían ser producto de la naturaleza, por lo menos no para Sasuke que conocía aquel mundillo donde una visita a quirófano era algo tan común como ir de compras. Su piel era tan pálida y parecía tan suave, que fue imposible no fantasear con lo fácil que sería dejar una marca de sus dientes en ese lienzo blanquecino.

En cuanto sintió que la sangre se posicionaba en cierta parte de su cuerpo, se maldijo por aquellos pensamientos. El alcohol y su libido alta no eran una buena combinación. Claro que no se iba a dejar arrastrar por sus impulsos más primitivos. Se reprochó por el hecho de observarla de forma lujuriosa mientras ella estaba inconsciente, pues según él eso solo convertía en un completo patán.

La chica se acurrucó en el sofá y abrazó su propio cuerpo en busca de calor, además comenzó a castañear los dientes por el frío que le producía la ropa mojada.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo e impulsado por la culpa pensó que no podía dejarla ahí tirada con la ropa mojada, por lo la zarandeó para que despertara ya que él no pensaba desvestirla. Bueno quizás en un escenario donde ella estuviera consciente, pero no en ese estado…

-Eh! Eh! Vamos despierta Hyuga.

-Umm meh psss- balbuceó ella aún con los ojos cerrados

La rabia invadió al muchacho pues no entendía como podía ser tan molesta incluso inconsciente. Ésta chica había conseguido sacarlo de quicio y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió cargarla y meterla en la tina blanca de su cuarto de baño, Luego encendió el grifo con intención de mojarla para que reaccionara y afortunadamente funcionó pues en cuanto sintió el agua fría los ojos blancos de Hinata se abrieron y comenzó a agitar los brazos con intención de protegerse del chorro.

El estado de la joven era lamentable pues aún estaba ebria y sus ojos rojos indicaban que estaba drogada.

Sasuke se sintió asqueado pues le era imposible bloquear todos los malos recuerdos de su madre, a quién había visto en el mismo estado innumerables veces. Casi por instinto el Uchiha salió corriendo de la habitación con la excusa de ir en busca de una toalla y ropa para la ojiblanca. No le fue difícil encontrar lo que buscaba gracias a que la chica era muy organizada y no tenía mucha ropa en su armario, bastó con un rápido vistazo para sacar una toalla, una camiseta blanca ancha y un pantalón corto negro. Cuando volvió al cuarto de baño, el pánico de volver a revivir las escenas donde encontraba a su madre drogada o borracha lo paralizó, pero se negaba a sentir aquello. Él era más fuerte ahora, así que apretó los dientes y entró con paso firme para toparse con la muchacha drogada, que observaba sus manos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mis manos están mojadas, ven a tocarlas- dijo mientras las extendía hacia él.

Se presionó el entrecejo con los dedos mientras suspiraba y dejó la ropa en el lavamanos. Luego extendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la bañera, ella simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el agarre, así que prácticamente él tuvo que cargarla por los brazos, lo cual hizo que ambos cuerpos acabaran más juntos de lo necesario y así terminó mojado él también.

-Gracias- susurró Hinata mientras lo abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en el pecho masculino.- Yo…yo sé que soy un fastidio

-No sabes lo corto que te queda ese adjetivo

Y contrario a lo que pensaba Sasuke, ella soltó una gran carcajada ante su voraz comentario. Luego procedió a soltarse de su abrazo y la acercó a la taza del baño que estaba al lado del lavamanos. La ayudó a sentarse y la envolvió con la toalla blanca.

-He dejado ropa aquí- dijó el morocho mientras apuntaba al lavamanos- voy a salir ahora para que puedas vestirte. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?

Ella asintió e hizo una señal de "OK" con los dedos. Por supuesto, él no necesitaba más confirmación para abandonar la habitación. Una vez fuera los recuerdos volvieron a atropellar su razón y junto con ellos llegaron la rabia y el dolor con los cuales detestaba lidiar. Así que fue hacia la ventana para tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente. El aire frío que entró hizo que notará su ropa empapada y en cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiera importado permanecer así, pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada para evitar que se abrieran viejas heridas.

Se dirigió al armario de la Hyuga, ya que había visto varias ropas de su talla en él y efectivamente encontró una sudadera negra con el escudo del colegio que le serviría. Pero no fue lo único que encontró, pues escondida entre sus ropas halló una botella de vino blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír con ella entre sus manos, era justo lo que necesitaba para acallar mi mente. Se preguntó por qué ella tendría alcohol escondido en su habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba.

Rápidamente, cambió su camiseta azul por la sudadera negra y me sentó en el sofá tranquilamente mientras abría el vino con un audaz golpe en la cola de la botella. Justo cuando se disponía a beber, el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de baño abriéndose lo sorprendió.

La pelinegra estaba totalmente despeinada pero por lo visto había conseguido cumplir su misión de vestirse. La fina tela de la camiseta permitía que se notaran sus pezones erectos por el frío y al parecer los pantalones cortos que él había escogido eran muy pequeños pues ella intentaba taparse torpemente con la camiseta, mas fracasó pues sus largas piernas y sus carnosos muslos aún estaban a la vista. Sasuke pensó que quizás debería buscar otra situación más prudente para llevar a cabo todas las fantasías que cruzaban en su imaginación en ese instante.

-Yo-o, Lo siento mucho- comenzó a susurrar- No-o quería ser una molestia-a para nadie.

-Hmp

De pronto, ella comenzó a sollozar y el muchacho no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Había rechazado llevar a Sakura a su habitación para evitar precisamente oír lloriqueos.

-Siento tanto ser asquerosa y estúpida…Ino tenía razón. Merecía todo lo que pasó esta noche.- su llanto se acrecentó y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección a su cama, casi arrastrando los pies.

Sasuke había decidido ignorarla y centrarse en su botella, pero el sonido del agua derramándose en el baño llamó su atención y recordó que había olvidado cerrar el grifo de la tina. Maldijo entre dientes y dejó su bebida en el suelo para ir a cerrarlo. Al entrar a la habitación, pudo sentir el agua mojando sus zapatos pero no le importaba empaparse, él solo quería volver a la otra habitación para poder beber, así que procuró terminar su tarea lo antes posible.

Al salir decidió quitarse los zapatos pues la sensación de unos calcetines húmedos lo asqueaba y mientras hacía esto, escuchó que el llanto de la chica se había intensificado y además notó que ella no estaba en la cama sino que estaba parada sobre el marco de la ventana con las manos aferradas a las cortinas.

-¿Qué mierda haces ahí? ¿Pretendes matarte?- preguntó furioso de forma retorica.

Ella lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos y por su mirada pudo saber que sí…su intención era lanzarse al vacío.

-Lo siento- susurró mientras soltaba las cortinas.

* * *

**Hola! siento muchísimo la tardanza, aunque en realidad, probablemente, nadie esperaba saber de mí, jajaja**

**La verdad han sido días oscuros para mí pero estoy aquí con este capitulo que quizás tenga muchos errores que espero perdonen pues hace mucho no hacia esto y la verdad me encanta tenerlos aquí leyendo mi historia. Aprecio sus críticas pues son las que me hacen crecer y así me dan señales de que leen mi historia para que motivarme a continuarla.**

**En fin, GRACIAS por estar aquí.**


End file.
